fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda
Miranda is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the princess of Alster. Profile Before Thracia 776 Miranda and Leif were first acquainted when the prince was taken under her father's wing for a period of time in Alster, hiding him from the clutches of the Grannvale Empire. Leif was, however, forced to take flight when the Empire went to Alster in search for him, leaving the country to be ravaged, resulting in the death of Miranda's father and her imprisonment in her own country. When Leonster and Tahra later began staging rebellions, Miranda was relocated to a remote Loptyrian church in Melfiye Forest. Throughout the duration of her trying imprisonment, Miranda was used as a hostage to force the Alster general Count Conomor and his powerful troops to fight for the Empire. All of this has a heavy impact in Miranda's psyche and heart, making her extremely bitter and conflicted regarding Leif's existence. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Miranda first appears in Chapter 16B when Leif's army seizes the church she is held captive in while passing through Melfiye Forest. Her reunion with Leif is an unpleasant one, as she immediately expresses hatred towards him, blaming her country's fall on him. However, Dorias interjects by stating that the Empire would still have invaded Alster even if Leif jhad never been there. He shifts the blame of Alster's fall on Miranda's father, for he had refused to aid Leonster when it was invaded by both Thracia and the Empire. Leif stands up for Miranda at this point, chastising Dorias for going overboard before apologising to her for not knowing about her dire circumstances. This calms her down enough for her to decide to join Leif's army, vowing to liberate Alster and avenge her father. After Leif successfully liberates his home Leonster in Chapter 18, Miranda emerges to remind him of their promise to liberate Alster together, before revealing that its civilians are staging a rebellion that will almost certainly result in their massacre. Even though Dorias and August are adamant that Leif not challenge the Empire head-on by helping Alster, the prince defies them and they are forced to relent. Dorias then takes half of the troops and depart for Alster first. Leif leads the remainder of the troops and sets out for Alster the next day in Chapter 19. While en-route to Alster, he receives bad news: Dorias had been overwhelmed by the Empire's might, choosing to sacrifice himself to buy time for his troops to retreat. Leif is forced to retreat with his troops, and they are pursued by the Empire, with Conomor figuring in their ranks. Miranda can speak to Conomor while fleeing with Leif's army, where she convinces him to defect and fight for Leif. Miranda then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. She approaches Leif in the Epilogue, where she asks him if he wishes to marry her, stating that she has come under pressure by the court nobles to do so to forge a unification between Alster and Leonster. Leif claims he does not have time to attend to such matters at present, and Miranda thereafter returns to Alster to wait for him to decide again after the war against the Grannvale Empire and the Loptyrian Cult is over. While waiting to Leif, Miranda falls in love with an unnamed knight and disappears. (It's believed that said knight is Conomor). She is said to live happily as a wife and mother. Personality Embittered by the downfall of her country, Miranda is portrayed as a person filled with hate and especially with sadness when she is first introduced in Chapter 16B. Here, she immediately lashes out at him upon seeing him, blaming him for bringing about Alster's fall. Despite her short temper, Miranda is not unreasonable. As she continues working closely with Leif beyond their unpleasant reunion, she comes to respect him for being a responsible leader. This can be seen in her conversation with Count Conomor in Chapter 19, where she acknowledges his effort in attempting to help her retake Alster, losing many of his troops and a close adviser in the process. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |5% |70% |55% |70% |35% |15% |5% |2% |} Promotion Gains D +1 +1 }} Support Bonus |} |} Overall Miranda is of the Est archetype, starting out weak but possessing the potential to become powerful due to her impressive growth rates, particularly in Speed and Magic. As a result of her late join time and her low base level, she should exploit Crusader Scrolls to ramp up her growth rates. The Dain Scroll is particularly useful, remedying her poor Defense and giving her the opportunity to gain extra Movement. Miranda does suffer from problems that other characters belonging to the Est archetype does not. In a game where many characters have a PCC of 3, 4, or even 5, Miranda's PCC is permanently limited to 1. She also lacks access to Personal Weapons. To compensate for these flaws, Miranda has access to Wrath, but her weak defenses make Wrath risky to rely on. Miranda is also somewhat let down by her promoted class, the Mage Knight. As a Mage Knight, Miranda's low Strength will hamper her usefulness with Sword-based attacks, and she is confined to wielding magic instead. She also lacks the Build to wield all but the lightest of Swords, although the Flame Sword and other magic weapons might be viable choices. You can attempt to fix this with Crusader Scrolls, particularly the Njörun, Neir, and Dain scrolls, which will improve her Strength growth. Ending Miranda - Selfish Princess ( ) :"While waiting in Alster for Leif's answer, Miranda fell hopelessly in love with another knight. While still possessed of a short temper and prone to misunderstandings, she leads a happy life as a wife and mother" Quotes Gallery File:Miranda TCG1.jpg|Miranda as she appears in the TCG. File:Miranda.png|Miranda's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Female Characters